En Llamas: Finnick Odair
by lgandara93
Summary: "- Ojalá estuviese muerta –digo-. Ojalá estuviesen todos muertos y nosotros también. Sería lo mejor. Y es que desearía que estuviese muerta que estar sufriendo lo que ahora debe de estar sufriendo. Sus gritos se hacen más y más fuertes. "¡Finnick! ¡Finnick!" Oneshot. Finnik tras el Vasallaje.


Disclaimer:**los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza. _Aviso/Danger: _Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, este fic está plagado de Lemons que pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad.**

* * *

Una flecha dorada sale volando hacia el punto débil de la cúpula que forma el campo de fuerza, la veo volar y dar en su objetivo justo cuando he clavado la punta de mi tridente en mi brazo, levanto la capa de piel y consigo arrancar el pequeño localizador con forma de microchip.

- ¡Katniss! –aúlla la voz de Peeta, no sé de donde proviene. Pero si se que significa aquella flecha.

Se me eriza todo el cabello del cuerpo y el rayo cae sobre el árbol. Un relámpago blanco recorre el alambre y, durante un instante, la cúpula se llena de una luz cegadora. Y entre la luz distingo ver dos ojos azules.

- ¡Peeta!

La sangre no para de salir de mi brazo mientras lo estiro para intentar llegar a Peeta, que cae al suelo, paralizado, y yo soy lanzado un par de metros por los aires. No puedo llegar hasta él. Mientras me golpeo contra un árbol oigo la voz de Katniss: habíamos prometido salvarlo, me había propuesto salvarlo por ella.

Todo parece entrar en erupción. El suelo se remueve sobre mi cuerpo desfallecido, convirtiéndose en una lluvia de tierra y plantas rotas. Los árboles arden, e incluso el cielo se llena de brillantes flores de luz. No entiendo por qué bombardean el cielo, hasta que me doy cuenta de que los Vigilantes están disparando fuegos artificiales arriba, mientras la verdadera destrucción sucede en el suelo. Decido superar la conmoción y ponerme en pie, no tengo tiempo para observar el cielo. Cuando consigo ponerme en pie tengo que agarrarme a un árbol que todavía no está ardiendo, noto un mareo considerable por la pérdida de sangre pero doy pasos poco a poco.

El cuerpo de Peeta descansa entre un arbusto ardiendo, grito su nombre para que despierte y aúno todas mis fuerzas para llegar a su lado. Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que llevar a Peeta con vida al Distrito 13. Doy dos zancadas lentas y el suelo vuelve a temblar.

Entonces es cuando lo pierdo.

El aerodeslizador con el símbolo del Capitolio se materializa sobre ambos sin previo aviso, la pinza baja desde la parte de abajo hasta estar justo encima de Peeta.

- ¡Peeta! –chillo, echo a correr aunque esté débil.

El suelo vuelve a temblar y termino derribado contra el suelo, la sangre sale como cascadas de mi brazo mientras las garras agarran a Peeta, que está a dos simples pasos de mi alcance, y le levantan. Otro aerodeslizador entra en el cielo y empieza a disparar al otro, que ya se ha tragado a Peeta y huye en el cielo. Entonces otras garras bajan y es a mí a quién agarran. Termino desmayado por la pérdida de sangre mientras me elevan al cielo.

Cuando empiezo a recuperar la consciencia, noto que estoy en un sitio frío, estoy sobre una mesa pequeña para mi tamaño, mis piernas se caen por el final y noto los pinchazos de unos tubos en el brazo izquierdo. No estoy seguro de si es un aerodeslizador del Capitolio o de los rebeldes, pero decido levantarme. Me quito una mascarilla con aire y tengo que estar un rato posado en el borde de la mesa hasta que la habitación deja de moverse. Mi brazo derecho está vendado hasta el codo, aunque noto la sensación de que me han tenido que dar puntos. Me saco los tubos que salen de mi otro brazo y que cuelgan de unos soportes junto a la cama y me pongo en pie. Miro a mí alrededor y compruebo que solo estoy yo. ¿Cuántos habrán sobrevivido, habrá conseguido Plutarch rescatar a todos? Katniss, Peeta, Johanna y… y todos. ¿Acaso nos has dejado tirados y ahora estoy de camino al Capitolio para ser torturado?

Estoy desnudo, salvo por un fino camisón, así que me lo quito y hago un nudo para poder usar la tela como lazo para ahogar en caso de que me encuentre con alguien problemático. No hay guardias en la puerta. Avanzo en silencio por un estrecho pasillo hasta una puerta metálica que está entreabierta. Hay alguien detrás; abro la puerta y consigo enroscar a alguien con el camisón enrollado.

- ¿Quieres… soltarme? –dice Haymitch.

Entonces, saca un cuchillo de quien sabe dónde y lo clava en mi pierna, estoy tan débil y perplejo que suelto el lazo y me tiro al suelo.

- Vaya, no quería usarlo contigo, chico –me espeta Haymitch, que me mira mientras se rasca la marca que yo le he hecho.

- Se… ¿Se puede saber dónde estoy?

- Estás con nosotros, Finnick –responde Plutarch, que aparece tras de mí y deja la puerta entrecerrada de nuevo-. ¿Qué les has hecho, Haymitch?

Plutarch se agacha y me ayuda a sacar el cuchillo, decido usar mí antes camisón para taponar la herida. Me ayudan a ponerme en pie y me sientan en una silla. Haymitch me pone delante un cuenco con caldo y un panecillo, y me paso una cuchara.

- Come –me dicen ambos.

Haymitch y Plutarch se sientan frente a mí.

- Finnick, vamos a explicarte lo sucedido, y no quiero que preguntes hasta que se acabe, ¿entendido?

Asiento, atontado. Y esto es lo que me cuenta.

El plan salió a la perfección, consiguieron sacar a Katniss de la arena. Plutarch y los rebeldes que pretender derrocar al Capitolio han conseguido lo que pretendían: tener a Katniss y así que pueda ser el símbolo de la rebelión, el Sinsajo. Lo que no sabían es que Katniss dispararía contra el campo con el alambre de Beetee, estratégicamente colocado entre las armas al igual que mi tridente. El aerodeslizador pertenece al Distrito 13, en estos momentos nos dirigimos dando un rodeo a ese distrito. Mientras tanto, casi todos los distritos de Panem están en plena rebelión a gran escala. Katniss está ahora en otra habitación de este mismo vehículo, junto con Beete. La pregunta sale de mis labios sin ningún freno.

- ¿Y los demás?

- ¿Qué te dije de no hacer preguntas?

Peeta, Johanna y Enobaria son prisioneros en el Capitolio. Johanna fue encontrada después de arrancar el dispositivo de seguimiento del brazo de Katniss, mientras alejaba a Brutus y Enobaria. Estaba planeado que fuera así, pero no que ella fuera capturada. Noto los puños volverse blancos mientras Haymitch me cuenta que Peeta está en manos del Capitolio. Entonces lo que vi era cierto, me quedé a escasos metros de él. Pero, no podía moverme….

- En cuanto a los Distritos de Panem…

Me pongo en pie al oír esa frase. El Distrito 4, mi casa.

- Hemos perdido la comunicación con el 7, el 10 y el 12, pero el 11 tiene el transporte bajo control, así que, al menos, hay esperanzas de que logren sacar comida.

- ¿Eso significa que podrás llevarnos al 4? –pregunto, mi voz se vuelve ronca y rota.

- No, lo siento –me responde Plutarch, que agacha la cabeza-. No hay forma de llevaros al 4, pero he dado órdenes especiales para que vayan a por ella lo antes posible. No puedo hacer nada más, Finnick.

Annie. Mi Annie. No puedo estar a expensas de que el 13 vaya a por ella, tengo que asegurarme de que no la cogen.

- Iré yo mismo –aseguro-. Dejarme en el 4 y la sacaré con mis propias manos. Tengo que ir a por ella –digo, desesperado.

- No seas estúpido, eso es lo peor que podrías hacer. Conseguirías que la matasen, sin duda. Mientras sigas vivo, ellos la mantendrán viva como cebo –dice Haymitch.

La puerta se abre de golpe y Katniss entrando traspiés en la habitación. La luz entra por las ventanas redondeadas y, a lo lejos, veo la parte superior de un bosque. Ya no estamos ni siquiera cerca del 4, no puedo ir a por ella. Casi no soy consciente en la lucha que Katniss tiene con Haymitch, se dicen y gritan cosas hasta que ella se calma y es sentada a mi lado. Plutarch la ofrece otro plato con caldo y la explican lo mismo que a mí, aunque con el pequeño detalle de que sacarla a ella ya estaba planeado. No escucho la conversación, mi mente ahora está con Annie. Oh, Annie, ¿estarás bien, estarás a salvo, qué hago si no lo estás? No puedo, no puedo vivir sin ella, y menos pensar en qué la harán para conseguir debilitarme. ¿Qué me debilitaría? Ya lo han hecho, me han quitado a la persona que más amo de mi lado.

- Porque, cuando el campo de fuerza estallase, vosotros seríais los primeros a los que intentarían capturar, y cuanto menos supieseis, mejor –explica Haymitch, volviendo a la realidad.

- ¿Los primeros? ¿Por qué? –pregunta Katniss, intentando seguir el hilo.

- Por la misma razón por la que los demás aceptamos morir para manteneros vivos –respondo yo, mi voz suena seria aunque por dentro esté hecho pedazos.

Cuando la explican que no hemos podido salvar a Peeta, Katniss se lanza contra la cara de Haymitch y clava las uñas en su rostro, haciéndole sangrar e hiriéndole un ojo. Después ambos se gritan cosas terribles, terribles de verdad, intento apartar a Katniss a rastras y sé que Haymitch hace un gran esfuerzo por no arrancarla la piel a tiras, porque es el sinsajo, necesitamos mantenerla con vida.

Otras manos me ayudan y volvemos a Katniss a la camilla, con las muñecas atadas, ella golpea la superficie con la cabeza, furiosa, una y otra vez. Entonces parece que entro en el mismo estado que ella. La simple imagen de perder a Annie, de dejarla en las garras del Capitolio, y ese último intento de salvar a Peeta que no conseguí me hacen temblar. Mis piernas fallan y soy posado en una cama junto a Katniss. A ella la pinchan el brazo con morflina y se limita a gemir como un animal moribundo. Yo, por el contrario, noto que el frío inunda mi cuerpo, siento como si me rebanasen el cerebro en dos trozos y mi cuerpo se tensa como cuando estiras de un nudo. Porque sé que sufrimos un dolor parecido. Ella ha perdido a Peeta, yo he perdido a Annie. Saco todas las fuerzas que me quedan para decir:

- Katniss, Katniss, lo siento. Quería volver a por él y Johanna, pero no podía moverme.

Las lágrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos y noto que mi cuerpo termina por derrumbarse.

- Será mejor para él que para Johanna –intento razonar-, porque se darán cuenta en seguida de que no sabe nada y no lo matarán si creen que pueden usarlo contra ti.

- ¿De cebo? –pregunta Katniss al techo-. Lo usarán de cebo igual que a Annie, ¿Finnick?

Ya no puedo parar de llorar. Es verdad, probablemente lo usen de cebo al igual que usen a Annie contra mí. Maldita sea, por qué, por qué tuve que dejarla en casa. Por qué les diría a los rebeldes de su existencia. Quería protegerla de todo esto y al final ha sido metida de lleno. Su voz chillando, como los charlajos de la arena, empiezan a inundar mis oídos. Se cuela en mi cabeza y me llevo las manos a los oídos para intentar creer que no es real.

- Ojalá estuviese muerta –digo-. Ojalá estuviesen todos muertos y nosotros también. Sería lo mejor.

Y es que desearía que estuviese muerta que estar sufriendo lo que ahora debe de estar sufriendo. Sus gritos se hacen más y más fuertes.

"¡Finnick! ¡Finnick!"

No. No es verdad. Ella no está en el Capitolio. Sigue en casa. En cuanto salga de esta estúpida pesadilla ella me recibirá en casa, se tirará a mi cuello como siempre hace al recibirme, después me hará un plato de bacalao, siempre quemado por algún lado porque se la pasó vigilar la plancha, y volveré a estar entre sus brazos, los únicos brazos que podrían reconfortarme en este mundo. Chillo su nombre con tanta fuerza y que me termino de romper la voz y tengo que ser inmovilizado entre varias personas, me pinchan el brazo con una jeringuilla mientras mi cuerpo convulsiona. Me rindo, la medicina me seda y dejo que mi consciencia vague.

Entonces, pierdo mi mente en la irrealidad.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Lucy.**


End file.
